Brendan Bardell
'Brendan Bardell''' is a character in God Eater Burst, first appearing as a generic NPC in God Eater. He is the sub-leader of the 2nd Unit (the Defense Unit) of the Fenrir Far East Branch With the events of God Eater 2 -Another Episode-', Sakaki reformed the Defense Unit to fight the Aragami. Biography ''God Eater ''God Eater Burst'' It is revealed in God Eater Burst that he hails from the area that was formerly called North America. God Eater 2 NORN '''Brendan Bardell (22) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2067. A Gods Eater with the 2nd Unit. Hasn't been a Gods Eater for long, but highly competent, both in physical combat and battle theory. God Arc: Buster Blade (older model/close-combat) Brendan Bardell: 2 (22) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2067. Belongs to the 2nd Unit. He is still new to the force, but his power alone can rival that of a sub-leader's. He has established a style of locking on to an enemy to find it's weak spot, then striking one powerful strike. This combat style is a model for many buster blade wielders. God Arc: Buster Blade (older model/close-combat) Personality ''Original'' Brendan has a wild and furious personality and is always on the lookout for good missions. ''Burst'' Contrast to his generic counterpart, Brendan has a calm personality and is a reliable ally. Unlike Tatsumi, Brendan takes a serious attitude towards his missions. Appearance ''Original'' Brendan young adult with spiky, light purple hair and eyes. He wears a green Fenrir formal uniform with a black shirt under the jacket, a black gloves from his left hand, dark grey pants with 2 pockets and green short boots. ''Burst'' Brendan is a young adult with silver short hair spiked hair and blue eyes. He wears a white t-shirt underneath a blue jacket. He also wears a brown pants with knee guards and light brown boots. God Eater 2 Brendan hair still remains unchanged but he now wears a short sleeved white t-shirt underneath a blue sleeveless jacket. He wears a black and blue striped pants with blue shoes . He also has bandages on both of his hands. Character Relationships *Tatsumi O'Mori - His superior officer and teammate in the Second Squad. It can be assumed that they are close friends as they are usually seen together. *Kanon Daiba - His teammate in the Second Squad. Both are in friendly terms. *Annette Koenig - The new type assigned in the Second Squad, It is seen that Brendan is the one assigned to look after her. *Marco Donath - His former superior officer and former leader of the 2nd Unit. *Protagonist (God Eater) - He presents himself well in front of him/her and asks him/her to pair up with him in missions they see him fit. After being rescued by him/her, he thanks and owes them a depth of gratitude as well as respect. Trivia *It's possible to play as the generic Brendan from God Eater via Character Creation. *Brendan gains the CC: Breaker Blood Art after you complete his respective missions in Another Episode. *Brendan is more powerful than Annette. He is best paired up when Tatsumi is also in the team, as the two have a two-on-one flanking tactic against Aragami. *Brendan is contrast to Soma. Brendan have a very high attack power but low survival rate, while Soma have very high survival rate but low attack power. See Also *Brendan Bardell/Character Episodes *Brendan Bardell/Advanced Information *Brendan Bardell/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:Old-Type/Melee Category:Defense Team Category:Male Characters Category:God Eater Burst Category:God Eater Resurrection Category:God Eater 2 Category:God Eater 2 Rage Burst